Trouble at the world martial arts tournament
by Loveable Leah
Summary: Tien is fighting in the world martial arts tournament But what happens when our feisty heroine gets caught in the middle? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kitsuma Matursaki was training for the big day where she would fight in the world martial arts tournament, she would try her best to win,even though it was very unlikely, but Kitsuma would had heard about the kid winning second place at the last tournament, and really wanted to fight him, she was really exited because only three months of solitude before the world tournament I really needed the money, her cabin was in shambles, the roof leaked when it rained, the electricity flickered on and off.

"My parents, how did they deserve this?", she asked herself as she looked at their picture and cried, she had only been five when that happened, but now she was twenty.

*flash back*

A cruel man with a braid and goatee loomed over her parents dead bodies. Beside him was a three eyed boy about her age.

"Your lucky we let you next time you cross my path I'll kill you.",he said smirking evilly.

I just stood there holding my teddy bear and blanket. The three eyed boy glared at me like I was the worst scum he'd ever came across.

"Well Tien. It is time we take our leave.", the man said.

Tien nodded still glaring at me harshly.

*End flash back*

I'll never forget that boy with three eyes even though he was a protegee of that man whom I found out later his name was Tao and his job as a mercenary and that he glared at me like I was scum.

[A/n: well what do you think so far?]

I was certain I heard that Hermit crane's students would be fighting. I was looking forward to meet them in battle. I hoped they were exited like I was, but I had a chilling suspicion that they would be brutal like Tao.

...Scene change...

Tien was training hard for the world tournament . He was sparring with Chiaotzu. He was very exited for the world tournament, he was hoping that she would be there. He was surprised when Chiaotzu stopped fighting.

"Tien? What are you thinking about?", Chiaotzu asked telepathically.

"Nothing Chiaotzu.", Tien said.

Tien had a habit of not letting his feelings show, he never was able to sort out the feelings he had for the girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was certain she had grown up, she probably looked different. He was looking forward to seeing her again, he really liked her even though he treated her like scum. His cheeks turned red.

"Tien why is your face red?", Chiaotzu asked.

"Nothing Chiaotzu.", Tien said.

"Okay what ever you say, Tien.",Chiaotzu said as he rolled his eyes.

A/n: What do you think so far? I hate feeling rejected by people, so will you please review? I hate to admit it but I still feel happy if people just visit and read... I wish for at least five reviews...

If your wondering how Kitsuma is pronounced{ Kitt- Suu-mae}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kitsuma advanced in strength in little under a months time, she was so strong she could lift a huge boulder. She decided to leave for papaya island she packs all the berries and venison that she can carry, she packs a bedroll and a few pots and pans and her training gis. She smirks hair shining in the star light, she still couldn't figure out where the moon went. It just disappeared into thin air. she was curious, how could something one quarter the size of Earth disappear?.

"Ugh.", she growled in frustration.

A few hours later she was a hundred miles away from her cabin, unaware of eyes watching her she set up camp in the crook of a tree. She nestled in and fell asleep. When Kitsuma woke up she looked down and saw a pack of hungry ravenous wolves below her, hey looked up at her.

"Big mistake!", she warned then jumped down and attacked them. She grabbed the leader and snapped his neck, three wolves jumped at her. One by one she kicked each towards an individual tree, breaking their necks in the process. The rest of the wolf pack fled.

"There that ought to teach them not to mess with I suppose I could eat them, wouldn't want a good meal to go to waste.", Kitsuma thought aloud.

Kitsuma prepared afire and started cooking the wolves, when she was done she cut the meat into strips. She ate a few and put the rest into a satchel full of salt to preserve it.

" There time to fly.", she said as she buried the fire with sand, she gathered up her things and lifted off the ground. She felt a twinge of sadness, she never liked harming living things but if it was important to her she would do whatever it was.

"Hmm,what else should I have for breakfast?",Kitsuma asked aloud.

She saw an apple tree, she decided to grab a bunch she dove down and opened up her arms and grabbed an arm full. These looked delicious, I ate a few and continued my journey.I was tired after two hundred miles, I decided to land and spot a cave. I entered it and started a fire.

...Scene change...

I was tired after sparring with Chiaotzu. I haven't seen Tao in a long time...I wonder where he went, as I drift off I began to dream about a certain girl and the odd feeling she gave me. I've never felt that way, it tugged at my heart, I wonder what caused this new feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Kitsuma woke up in the morning she was surprised to see that she had slept in.

"Ugh",she groaned.

Kitsuma exited the cave. It was moist and damp, it had rained last night. With much enthusiasm Kitsuma gathered her things for later and decided to go train, Kitsuma was having fun training when she decided to go for a swim. Sadly she didn't have a bathing suit, she lifted up into the air and found a good lake. She took off her clothes and jumped in and started swimming laps, when she was done she came out and dried herself off.

"That was refreshing.", Kitsuma said to herself.

Kitsuma flew back to her cave and found everything as she had left it. Her stomach growled, she was hungry again. She took out the last of her wolf meat and scarfed it down hungrily then she took a big swig of spring water after this was the life, she grabbed all her things and lifted off the ground.

"Well that was fun, got a good bath out of it too.", Kitsuma thought aloud.

Kitsuma at last saw papaya island rising out of the ocean. It was a beautiful sight on the water, tropical coral reefs were near there. There were so many colors, she landed on a tree and decided to retire.

...Scene change...

Tien was already training to his body's limits he needed to push himself harder. Tien was already sweating the desert heat was intense, Master crane had sent him here for solitary training while Chiaotzu got to train in the mountains. He liked the suns harsh glare and was beginning to enjoy himself. He kicked at a rock formation it crumbled into pebbles, he liked it when he destroyed. He liked thinking of killing.

He would show that girl that the boy she saw was long gone. He would show her that he was as merciless as Tao, he would show her he was the perfect killer. He would kill her in the tournament if that's what would convince him that he was as mean as he thought, the only thing that prevented him from becoming like Tao was that girl. He would kill her in the finals, if she could get that far without losing he had no problem killing her he only had an achy feeling in his gut.

Tien was tired from his outburst.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kitsuma woke up to a bright sunny day. It was a day till the tournament and she gathered her things and made ready to sign up, she had made up a few new moves and Energy waves. She was as skilled as she would ever be, she would be able to fight in her element. Her honeyed brown hair was wind blown when she landed at the tournament grounds she gave her name to the attendant, her iron gray eyes scanned the area searching for the three- eyed man. Instead she saw the turtle hermit and went up to introduce herself.

"Hello sir.", Kitsuma said.

"Eh? And just who may you be?", said Roshi.

"I'm Kitsuma Matursaki", Kitsuma said.

"Matursaki, well I'm honored.", Roshi said.

"Master, who are you talking to?", Said a voice.

A bald little boy came up to see who his master was talking to. There was the tailed boy who won the last tournament.

"This is Kitsuma Matursaki", Roshi said to Krillin.

"Matursaki?", a little boy with a tail came up and looked at Kitsuma."Are you a boy or a girl?"

"So your the boy who won second place at the last tournament. You aren't as bright as I thought you'd be.",Kitsuma said.

"If he won second place last time his opponents must have been asleep.", Sneered a voice.

Kitsuma looked behind her to find a weird guy wearing a crane on his head.

"Hello old friend its been a long time.", The man said.

"Agreed Crane.", said Roshi.

So this is the crane hermit. The three eyed boy was with him. Kitsuma scowled.

"Enough of this were through in the nose-bleed section. Come Tien and Chiaotzu!", The Crane hermit beckoned.

"Um I don't have a place to stay so can I hang with you guys?", Kitsuma asked Roshi's group.

"Sure why not?", Roshi said.

"Pleased to meet 'cha I'm Launch and this is Bulma!", said Launch.

" Launch seems to like you!", Krillin said jealously.

"Why? Whats so wrong with her?", Kitsuma asked.

"Well right now your seeing the bad side of Launch. Well when she sneezes she turns into a purplish-blue hair and brown eyed girl and is sweet, reverse that and shes mean.", Krillin said.

"oh alternate personalities got it.", Kitsuma said.

"What ya not freaking out?", Launch asked.

"I dunno I'm used to weird things.", Kitsuma said.

Kitsuma was exited for the tournament she couldn't wait to was tired and couldn't wait to sleep in a soft bed, after sleeping in the forest for back was went to the fancy hotel, there were three beds in the girls room...

" Oh! This is not my room, my mistake !", said Roshi.

"You knew all along that this is NOT your room Roshi!", Bulma yelled.

"Come on I brought some blankets.", Said Roshi.

"Get out of OUR room!", Screeched Bulma.

A/n: Thanks Dutch for your review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_[italicized words = speaking __telepathically]_

The tournament was crowded...All the talking and gossip exited Kitsuma. Oh man! She was exited to test her skills. But not only was she exited she was ecstatic,even elated, she couldn't wait to test her signature move. She was going to use it only in the finals after the hedge was trimmed.

"Hello I'm Dutch whats your name? I look forward to fighting you!", a big voice boomed.

"Kitsuma is my name and I must say the same to you",She said looking up, he towered over her and had a deep booming voice. Man he's huge I hope I won't have to face this one in the beginning. He was intimidating, she was tempted to scream and run away. But she would be looked at with disgust of she ran. She wanted to look strong so she told her goodbyes.

"Will the contestants come up to choose their numbers?", the announcer requested.

We entered the back room where our names are to be called.A bunch of others were called.

"256 to block 4", the announcer said.

"Thats me", Kitsuma told her new found friends.

...Scene change...

"Chiaotzu lets see if she can back up her claims.", Tien said

"Okay Tien.", Chiaotzu said.

With that the two went to watch Kitsuma fight.

...Scene change...

Kitsuma was about to face Dutch in the ring.

"FIGHT", The announcer said.

She punches Dutch in the gut and kicks him in the face. Tien looked impressed she was really strong and would be a worthy opponent.

"_She looks so beautiful when shes fighting_.",he thought to himself.

"_Excuse me_",a woman's voice came through his head.

"_Who are you?_",he asked nervously if someone had heard his thoughts they would surely tell.

"_Duh I'm the girl that won the fight and the same girl from fifteen years ago_.", Kitsuma said.

"_You're a telepath?", Tien asked her._

_"Duh if I can hear what you're thinking then I most certainly am a telepath",Kitsuma said._

[A/n:I know the chapters are a little short but they will eventually get longer... sorry Dutch you still get to watch the fighting and you also get to beat up chiaotzu after the tournament...but for now everyone keep the reviews coming...I really need the inspiration...]

Anyway here are some credits...

Thank you Dutch for your continuous support...

Thank you Yinyanchan for your support as well...

And last but not least Leicu I thank you for your supportive messages that have inspired me so...

Yours truly,

LL


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello And welcome to the world tournament There are only sixteen contestants left this is gonna be the real challenge for our sixteen fighters.", the announcer announced.

"Get on with it old man! I'm growing a beard here!", said one of the contestants.

"Well okay.",The announcer said.

"Yamcha",The announcer said.

"I got number two.",said Yamcha.

"Kitsuma",The announcer said.

" I have sixteen.", Kitsuma told the announcer.

"Krillin",The announcer said.

"I have fourteen.", said Krillin.

"Nankaski",The announcer said.

"I've got number thirteen.", he told the announcer.

"Tien",The announcer said.

"I have number one.", he said.

"Jackie Chun.",The announcer said.

"I have number three.", Jackie Chun said.

"Wolf man?",The announcer said.

" Its man wolf!", An angry looking wolf-guy came up and drew a number.

"I have number four", said Man wolf.

"Chi...Cheew...Chieowwzuu?",The announcer said.

"Chiaotzu", the little emperor pronounced it for him.

" I have fifteen.", Chiaotzu said.

"Sitsuki",The announcer said.

"I have eleven.",Sitsuki said.

"Lycan",The announcer said.

"I have number ten."

"Goku",The announcer said.

"I have this one!", Goku said.

"Um well you have number nine", said the announcer.

"Paumpet",The announcer said.

"I have number eight.",paumpet said to the announcer.

"That poor guy! HE doesn't know whats coming to him.", Yamcha said to Kitsuma.

"Seriously, He's only a kid!", Kitsuma retorted.

"Yeah I know that! But He's INSANELY powerful.", he shot back

Meanwhile

"Whats up with your friend?He is creeping me out.", Krillin said,

Chiaotzu continued to look at krillin.

"Baldy", Chiaotzu said to Krillin.

"Well you aren't sporting a full head of hair either mister!",Krillin retorted.

"You're wrong",Chiaotzu said while removing his hat and Krillin saw one black hair.

"But YOU ONLY HAVE ONE HAIR",Krillin's voice raised drastically.

"Better than none.", Chiaotzu retorted back.

And while they argued back and forth the others drew their numbers. It seemed the matches were more than pissed Kitsuma off. Kitsuma was about to blow when Krillin and Chiaotzu started arguing back and forth.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!",Kitsuma yelled which was so unlike her. Tien looked at her in shock. How could such a tiny girl have such a big booming voice. Krillin and Chiaotzu were shaking in fear. Tien was shocked at how scared Chiaotzu was of Kitsuma. Chiaotzu would never fear a girl, but this one was a whole different story. The girl had changed a LOT. Her hair was a very light brown and she had piercing gray eyes...Kinda like Athena...

[A/n: Well what do you think so far? Remember to read and write...I'll accept Private messaging...Remember your opinion matters! Please review!]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tien and Yamcha please enter the ring.", the announcer requested.

Tien and Yamcha entered the ring. They each took up a side of the ring. Yamcha looked ready to kick butt. He was going to teach Tien a lesson in pain.

"Fight!"

Kitsuma and the other contestants couldn't take their eyes off the brawling pair. The whole fight was brutal. Eventually Kitsuma couldn't stand to watch. It was horrible.

"Whats the matter girl, weak stomach?", Tien asked her.

Kitsuma forced herself to watch. Eventually Kitsuma heard a conversation spring up between Krillin and Chiaotzu.

"Gee, the concern for your friend is touching",Krillin said sarcastically" what would you do if he got run over by a bus? Yawn?"

Kitsuma watched as Chiaotzu smirked. Kitsuma was a little creeped out by Chiaotzu's smirk. Tien caught Kitsuma's attention. What was he doing? Tien threw Yamcha into the air and fazed out then fazed back in front of Yamcha and spiked him as if he were a volleyball an once Yamcha hit the ground Tien dove down with his elbow extended. A sickening crack was heard as Tien's elbow hit Yamcha's shin. Yamcha screamed in agony the passed out due to his injury. What had changed in Tien that made him break Yamcha's leg?

"Tien wins by knockout!", the announcer said shaking in fear. Four people came out and picked up the bloody beaten Yamcha. They then placed him on a hovering stretcher.

" Ya didn't need to do that ya know.", Kitsuma said.

"Yeah but I just wanted to give you a preview of what you will see in the ring.", Tien said back.

"That was mean! You didn't need to do that! You already won!", Goku said seething in anger interrupting their conversation.

"Shut it kid! I've got more pressing conversations to attend to.", Tien said looking at Kitsuma and smirked. Kitsuma started to leave. Tien grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?", Tien asked Kitsuma.

" Home, I'm forfeiting my spot in the tournament.", Kitsuma said.

"WHAT! WAIT! NO! I still didn't fight you yet!", Tien roared in outrage.

"Oh? You wanna fight me?", Kitsuma asked as she winked.

Tien blushed a deep red. Kitsuma smirked at the victory against Tien. She had made Tien Shinhan blush like a little school boy.

Author's note: What do you think so far? Anyway I might not get the next chapter up in a little while because my little brother stole the power cord for the computer. I will try my best to get the next chapter up in a few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kitsuma couldn't sleep. She was thinking about earlier, what had changed in Tien that made him hate her? She was walking down the street starlight making her eyes have an inhuman glow. She didn't know her origin. she knew that she was different from the other children and she looked nothing like her parents. They were gonna tell here something the night of their murder but Tao came by fast. He killed her parents.

What was really keeping her up was her thoughts of what happened that morning. Maybe Tien isn't so bad, she thought to herself. Kitsuma was unaware that she was being watched by Tien Shinhan.

...Scene change...

Tien watched Kitsuma from the bushes. He couldn't sort out his feelings for this girl. He hated to admit that he thought she would've made an excellent Crane student. She was very powerful, yet there was something. She seemed so inhuman strong and powerful, beautiful and fragile. yet he ahead to kill her. It was the only way to prove that he was as merciless as Tao. Tien lifted off the ground. He didn't want to be caught red- handed. Tien remembered earlier when she had made him blush. She seems to really hate me, Tien thought, maybe she's faking it.

...scene change...

Chiaotzu was looking for Tien when he went into a dark alley and out of nowhere a huge fist came out and punched little Chiaotzu.

"Hey little guy...I just wanted to beat my former opponent's new opponent." , a deep voice boomed as he fell unconscious .

"Chiaotzu! Wake up! Come on Chiaotzu!", Tien's voice echoed.

Chiaotzu opened his eyes to see Tien hovering above him.

"Chiaotzu? What happened?", Tien asked him.

"Dutch beat the crap out of me.", Chiaotzu said clutching his head eyes watering in pain.

...scene change...

Kitsuma woke up before the others to shower. Her hair looked greasy after three months of solitude. She undressed and got into the shower. Nice hot water rolled down her back. She squeezed a large amount of shampoo into her hand. She started rubbing it into her unusually thick light brown hair which turned red when it was wet. When she was done she put on her special tournament outfit. She didn't want to ruin it before she got to the real challenge. It was a light blue with a white undershirt and black trimming. She had decided to bare-foot when she was fighting otherwise, she had nice looking black boots.

(a/n: I decided on using scene changes instead of povs because they are a whole lot easier to write. Also remember to tell me your opinions. They matter A LOT... This chapter came a whole lot earlier than I expected. Anyway please review...)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kitsuma looked around her her laughter sounding like bells. Yamcha hard just came out of the hospital and made some pretty funny puns about broken legs.

"Ver...very...punny..." , Kitsuma said between laughs. Kitsuma started rolling on the ground with laughter. Tears running down her cheeks." Yamch...Yamcha...You...are...a...clown!"

Kitsuma calmed herself down in enough time to witness Jackie And Manwolf's match. thought Jackie looked familiar. That's it Jackie is really the turtle hermit Roshi! Manwolf doesn't stand a chance.

Kitsuma realized that Manwolf's had only made it thirds far because he used only brute strength his anger therefore made him clumsy. Chun was making him look like a fool.

...scene change...

Tien watched as Jackie did something weird to Manwolf. What exactly was he doing? For a second Tien looked at Kitsuma. She looked as if she knew exactly what was going on. Just then Jackie calls Krillin to the platform. Jackie does some weird hand gestures. Poof Manwolf turned into a fat man with a tuft of brown hair and leathery lips. Tien wrinkled his nose in disgust. Manwolf looked better as a wolf. Tien looked at Kitsuma, she had her nose wrinkled also. At least they both could agree on something.

Tien watched as Manwolf ran off the platform and into the audience.

...scene change...

Kitsuma decided to go back to the hotel. She couldn't wait until the finals. She wondered if she could make it she was still waiting to use her special nature attack. It was where you gathered fire,water,earth,and air into a powerful attack. Hopefully she wouldn't harm anyone in the audience with it. It was so powerful that it could cause a whole lot of damage. It was called the four elements technique. She also had the four seasons technique.

Kitsuma decided to join the others for dinner after a whole lot of poking and prodding to wake her up from her nap. In the beginning Kitsuma slept well, but now she started having nightmares she hadn't had in a while. Darkness was everywhere she heard her parents screaming for her help. She saw them but no matter How fast she ran she couldn't reach them in time. All her efforts were in vain. Kitsuma woke up in a cold sweat.

"It was only a nightmare.", Kitsuma told herself. It was as if Kitsuma's parents had been resurrected only to be murdered again.

Author's note

I thank everyone for their continuous support. Especially you Dutch. Thank you everyone for your support...remember to review my story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kitsuma woke up. It was a bright sunny day. Perfect for the world martial arts tournament. For the last few days Kitsuma had stopped watching the matches. Tomorrow was the day Kitsuma would show Tien just how weak the Crane hermit's protegees are. In other words she was gonna kick the crap out of Chiaotzu. Tien Shinhan was gonna suffer for what he did to her friend. She was gonna break Chiaotzu's leg and get revenge on Tien. But little does she know Tien will tell Chiaotzu to be careful. Apparently Tien knew what she was capable of.

...Scene change...

"Be careful Chiaotzu. She is extremely dangerous.", said Tien.

"Don't worry about me Tien! I can handle this!", Chiaotzu said a look of determination crossed his face.

"Remember Chiaotzu. Save her for me but teach her a lesson first. Teach her never to mess with the Hermit Crane school of martial arts.", Tien said. Tien is gonna be surprised when he sees the Fight I'll put up, Chiaotzu thought. Little did Chiaotzu know he was going to have the fight of his life. Tien had warned Chiaotzu the best he could.

...Scene change...

Kitsuma went out at night to practice her four elements technique. Kitsuma put one finger to her forehead and concentrated. as she focused on the boulder it suddenly shattered. A huge force of gravity that she was emitting drew the pebbles towards her. They started orbiting around her. Second Lightning struck a tree and set it on fire, the fire flew off the tree and flew towards her. The fire started to move inside behind the pebbles then it started to form into some kind of egg looking thing. That was what it looked like from the outside. All of a sudden a stream line of water from the nearest stream enveloped the egg like ball of fire. Then the air started to shift. From outside the fireball you could hear Kitsuma.

" FOUR ELEMENTS!", Kitsuma screamed.

All of a sudden the fireball lifted off Kitsuma and started spinning in the air faster and faster it went until it turned into a twister. Kitsuma then flung it towards a boulder and was pleased when it turned to dust. Little did she know she was being watched.

...Scene change...

Tien was shocked. How could one little female have so much power! Tien had followed her. He wanted to see this big technique that Kitsuma had bragged about.

Tien left and went back to bed that night.

Author's note

I'm getting slightly bored... did you like the big technique? Remember your opinions matter. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a bright sunny day. The sun hit Tien's eyes forcing him awake. Had he been dreaming when he saw Kitsuma's powerful attack? Was it really real? He would find out today. He wondered how to use it, maybe he could ask her to teach it to him. Nah she'd probably never tell him.

Tien thought and was still shocked that one tiny body could hold so much power. Other than Chiaotzu Tien hadn't met a person who was small but could generate so much energy. When shes really angry Tien could swear that she was glowing. Hmmm I wonder what shes up to, Tien thought. Tien wondered what attacks she'd use when fighting Chiaotzu.

A knock at the door interrupted Tien's train of thought.

"Tien, are you awake?", Chiaotzu's voice sounded through the door.

"Yeah , I'm up.", Tien said.

"Master said its time for breakfast.", Chiaotzu said through the door.

"Okay Chiaotzu.", Tien said.

...Scene change...

Kitsuma woke up to see sunlight streaming in through the window. This was the day for her match with Chiaotzu. She decided to take a nice hot shower to relax her muscles. She took off her Pajamas and got into the shower she took a big glob of shampoo, and rubbed into her hair then rinsed it out.

She then put on her fighting outfit, she put on her black choker with a blue shiny circle hanging down from it, it had some black lines on it that formed a triangle in the center. Her neighbor had given it to her and told her that when her mother had died she'd wanted her to have this magic choker. It was enchanted with a certain spell which boosted her power. No one knew that this was an enchanted choker.

Kitsuma slipped quietly into the room. She didn't want to disturb Launch when she was sleeping. She could sneeze any minute. Kitsuma valued her life too much and didn't want to wake Launch up when she was blonde. As she tiptoed by Launch's bed she accidentally stepped on a news paper. It crinkled under her feet. Luckily Launch didn't wake up. She slipped out the door and closed it slowly.

"Whew!", Kitsuma breathed.

"Good morning Kitsuma!", Goku said.

"Shhhh! Be quiet we don't want to wake launch!", Kitsuma whispered.

"Okay.", Goku whispered.

"Lets go get some breakfast, I believe I have at least 1 million zeni from bets.", Kitsuma said.

"Oh! Can I have some?", Goku whispered excitedly.

"Sure, Actually we'll go to the grocery store to get food so I can cook.", Kitsuma whispered as they walked slowly down the hall way.

"You can cook?", Goku asked excitedly.

"Well years of living alone was beneficial.", Whispered Kitsuma as they exited the building.

...A few hours later...

Kitsuma had a bunch of bags full of food as she landed on the ground.

"Where have you been?", Bulma asked the two.

"We went shopping!", Goku said.

[Author's note]

Well what do you think so far? remember to review my story and tell me what you think. I also took the liberty to rewrite chapters 1 through 6 after many comments on the '...' please remember that your opinion matters!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kitsuma watched Goku eat. She was amazed and immediately started cooking more.

"At this rate Goku, I won't get anything to eat.", Kitsuma told Goku.

"Mrmf", Goku said over a mouthful.

"Oh well", Kitsuma said as she dished up her plate.

"Kitsuma you are a good cook! This is the best food I've ever eaten!", Said Goku after he announced he was full.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it.", Kitsuma said back.

"Will Kitsuma and Chiaotzu enter the ring?", the announcer asked voice booming out of the speakers.

Kitsuma entered the ring followed by Chiaotzu. The people cheered when Kitsuma came out. Kitsuma was shocked these people were cheering for her. She felt important being cheered for. Kitsuma saw Tien watching from above, hopefully she could hide her impressive abilities from Tien and Chiaotzu. Dang it, she remembered that she could detect Tien's power level behind her the night she practiced the four elements technique but she thought nothing of it until now. Tien had saw her prized technique? Kitsuma couldn't believe it, yet he had a disturbing knowing look in his eyes.

Kitsuma was drawn out of her thoughts by the announcer screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Fight!"

Kitsuma rushed at Chiaotzu so fast Tien's perfect eyesight could barely track her movements. She was so elegant so graceful. You could see her weaving between Chiaotzu's attacks like they were nothing.

"Chiaotzu! Focus remember what I told you! She isn't human!" , Shin yelled out loud as the audience fell silent.

...scene change...

What isn't human?! What did his master mean by that. Tien knew there was a something alien about her. She didn't feel like she was human.

"Chiaotzu! She's a demon! Be careful and quit acting so confident!", Shin said.

Chiaotzu barely had time to respond to Shin's sentence. A foot came out of nowhere and kicked Chiaotzu unconscious.

"Chiaotzu!", Tien cried.

...scene change...

Kitsuma picked up Chiaotzu and carelessly threw him off the stage. kitsuma had wanted to show Tien Shinhan exactly how deadly she could be. Nankaski and Sitsuki looked at Kitsuma with fear. After all she had never acted so brutal in public, but she liked to show off her abilities. Tien looked at her in outrage, little did Tien know that she wanted him to be angry at her.

"Good job Kitsuma!", Goku said totally awed.

"That was one heck of a fight! Tien could barely track you!", Yamcha said also awed.

"Yeah. What ever.", Kitsuma said brushing them off. Tomorrow would be the day where her final opponent would be the winner of tomorrow's match which both of them would fight the day after tomorrow if there wasn't anymore time.

Author's note

Well what do you thing so far? Do you like it? I thank everyone for their support. Don't be shy please remember your opinions matter. The battles are getting hotter aren't they? Remember please review!

LL


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tien woke up and remembered that he still had his match today with Goku before he would face Kitsuma. He was strangely elated, yet, he had a horrible feeling in his gut when he thought about killing HER.

HER it was always HER why does she affect my thoughts?, Tien asked himself. He had never felt this way about any other female he had ever met. I shouldn't even care about what happens to her. I'm a vicious killer, and she's a stupid demon girl.

Yes, she was still annoying but she still had some good qualities. Her personality was annoying, even though she was not human, he still felt bad about having to kill her. He would have to be strong, even though when she looked at him with those calculating gray eyes it felt like his heart was beating slower.

He was angry. Why is one small girl holding me back from becoming like Tao?, he asked himself. He despised the very ground she walked on, he hated her with all his being. Yet, there was something about her. Tien couldn't place this new feeling, he didn't know how this new feeling had came to his heart.

...scene change...

Kitsuma woke up to see Goku looking down at her. She must have rolled off the bed when she was asleep, she slept like the dead.

"Good morning! Today is when we find out who gets to fight you!", Goku said excitedly.

This kid has great enthusiasm. I hope he's strong, even though he's small., Kitsuma thought to herself.

"Now scram! I need to take a shower!", Kitsuma said playfully. Goku left Kitsuma to take her shower. She took some of the shampoo Bulma gave her, it smelled like strawberries.

...scene change...

Tien saw her walking down the stairs he hid himself near the ice machine, he walked her walk by, apparently she had a lot on her mind she didn't notice him as she passed by. He breathed in as she walked by, she smelled like strawberries. Tien wondered where she was going.

" Tien where are you?" , Chiaotzu asked Tien telepathically.

" I'm coming.",Tien told Chiaotzu telepathically.

With Tien's answer Chiaotzu severed the link between them as Tien entered the room. Tien thought of what might unfold today. Tien was excited, he hoped he would have first blood. He could almost smell blood in the air, Tien was looking forward to pummeling the little brat. Tien thought that Yamcha was Roshi's top student, but later he would find out he was wrong.

...scene change...

" I'm gonna pummel Shinhan if he beats you Goku!", Kitsuma told him.

Kitsuma would enjoy herself pummeling Tien's face. She hoped she could give him a black eye or two.

Author's note

Next chapter will be the fight with Tien Shinhan. So how are you liking my story so far? If you like this read From fire and rain by RedlightsRedfights. She inspired me to write this story. Remember your opinions matter, don't be shy please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At the tournament grounds Lycan and Dutch were oddly gone, they always showed up especially if Tien would get the crap beaten out of them. Kitsuma smelt the smell of day old blood. She decided to investigate, there were the bodies of Lycan and Dutch She checked their pulses, they were dead. I have to help them, Kitsuma thought.

" Hey guys! I found them!", Kitsuma said.

" Where?", Goku asked.

" They were killed!", Kitsuma said, tears forming in her eyes As she lead them to where they were lying. They all gasped in shock. Kitsuma didn't know what happened but she felt something sinister in the air. Kitsuma decided to preserve them in white cloth. She wrapped them up in the cloth.

... Scene change...

" Will Tien and Goku enter the ring?", the a announcer requested. The two fighters entered the ring. They stood facing each other. Goku started doing warmups then quickly finished and started cracking his knuckles and neck. Tien's face was expressionless staring straight at Goku, as if he was trying to figure something out. What was he thinking about?

"FIGHT!"

Kitsuma was struggling to keep up with the fight. Tien and Goku were a blur. She could barely see them. Goku slammed a punch in Tien's face and by the looks of it Tien was in pain. That kid is insanely powerful. Goku looked as Tien kicked him into the wall near where Kitsuma was sitting, Tien smirked as she shrieked and fell backward off the wall.

...scene change...

Kitsuma was watching the fight as Goku soon ran out of energy. Goku used the last of it for a Kamehamaha wave. Kitsuma watched as Tien picked up Goku by the back of his gi and walked over to the edge of the stage, Tien threw Goku off and watched as he landed on the grass. Tien looked Dismissive, Kitsuma was furious, she couldn't wait to beat the crap out of Tien Shinhan. Kitsuma had a dark look on her face as Tien passed by, when he was in front of her she let out a evil laugh and repeatedly started rubbing her hands together. Tien turned around and looked at her curiously.

...Scene change...

Tien turned around and looked at Kitsuma curiously, What is she thinking about? Tien was wondering, was she angry at me? Tien walked into the back building he was thinking. Was what Roshi said true? Did he actually had a heart and a sense of honor? He doubted it, when he had his match with Kitsuma, he would kill her .

Author's note

What do you think, remember please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kitsuma woke up to a bright sunny day, she remembered the capsules she had encased the two bodies in. Today would be the finals the time to see who would win the title as the champion of the world martial arts tournament, Kitsuma hoped she could make Tien see through his bad ways before it was too late, before he killed her. He was bowing to a false master but didn't believe it, he is too stupid to believe it.

But before Kitsuma would make him see his wrong ways she would beat him up and give him the shame of losing to a girl. Kitsuma decided to take a shower and put an extra try in her appearance. She wanted to look good when she was fighting Tien, She stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the shower and enjoyed the feel of the warm water running down her back. She pulled out the shampoo that Bulma gave to her, and squeezed out a glob and gently massaged it into her hair. She rinsed it out and got out the matching conditioner, she rubbed it into her hair and waited a few minutes and then rinsed it out.

When she was done cleaning herself up she got out of the shower and dried herself off, she then put on her outfit ans brushed her hair and put it into a neat side braid. She then proceeded to put on some makeup, when she was done she looked herself over. Kitsuma was beautiful, When she exited the room she saw Goku.

"Wow! Kitsuma! You look beautiful!", Goku said awestruck. Kitsuma looked Goku over his arm was in a sling. Kitsuma gritted her teeth in anger.

"Thank you Goku", Kitsuma said while gritting her teeth.

"Kitsuma, whats wrong?",Goku asked. Damn that kid has a good eye, Kitsuma wished she hadn't run into Goku. Kitsuma decided to go wait at the tournament grounds.

...Scene change...

Tien woke up when there was sunlight streamed through the window. Tien would show her after what would happen to her especially after what had happened to Chiaotzu. Tien would get revenge for his friend and later would kill her. He would prove he was a cold blooded killer, he would prove he was just like Tao. Tien would make her death slow and painful, he would make her feel excruciating pain, he would teach her never to mess with the Hermit Crane school of martial arts.

He hoped he would beat her bloody, yet, he also had a feeling of guilt pitting in his stomach. He didn't know what caused this new feeling of guilt, he hated feeling weakness. He was angry now, he heard her footsteps she brushed right past him he stiffened, she turned around and winked right at him.

He looked back in pure rage, yet she looked so beautiful, she gave him a look of pure innocence. Tien was angry at his weakness around her, when she was near him his heart seemed to melt. Angry at this new feeling Tien stormed out and went to the tournament grounds, he would show her that he felt nothing for her.

...Scene change...

Kitsuma was waiting at the tournament grounds when Tien showed up, he looked at her, Kitsuma was wondering what he was thinking. Tien had an angry look in his eyes, she wondered why he was so angry, he looked like a shark ready to circle his prey. Kitsuma looked shocked, Tien had never looked at her like that before, for a brief second she was scared.

"Would Kitsuma and Tien enter the ring?", the announcer requested.

"Are you ready?", Tien asked her.

"Yea, I'm ready to kick your butt!", Kitsuma told him.

"Good luck with that.", Tien said smirking.

Kitsuma ignored him and walked out onto the stage. Tien followed closely behind her, Kitsuma looked back and suddenly wished she hadn't seeing as his bare chest was inches from her back.

"Whats the matter girl, scared?", Tien asked her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No! I'm not.", Kitsuma said immediately taking offense from the question.

The audience cheered when they saw the pair walk down the steps, Kitsuma saw all her new friends in the audience. The pair took sides one on one end and the other on the other end.

"FIGHT!"

Tien charged as Kitsuma made ready her signature attack, she put two fingers on her forehead but barely had enough time to gather enough energy when Tien slammed into her. Ouch, he hit hard. Kitsuma decided on another method she took an all to familiar stance with her hands cupped at her side.

...scene change...

Tien watched in shock as she took up a familiar stance her hands cupped at her sides. His body couldn't possibly react in time.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me", A ball of blue energy appeared in her cupped hands"HA!, Kitsuma said as she pushed her hands up to the front of her. Tien had no time to block this one. it was too fast and too strong.

Authors note

Whatdya think so far? Please remember to review. the rest of this fight will be on chapter 16...


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note

I am enjoying myself sipping cream soda while I'm typing. Are you enjoying the story?

_Italicized words = telepathic communicating_

Chapter 16

Tien stood there for a few seconds with a stupid look of shock and surprise plastered onto his face. Kitsuma thought he looked funny standing there, his pants had smoking holes in them. In Kitsuma's opinion Tien looked like an idiot standing there, but it was all short lived when he pounced on her. He had her pinned on the ground, his eyes glaring down at her, time seemed to stop.

_"How did you learn that", _Tien demanded telepathically knowing she could hear him through her thoughts.

"_I learned it from watching Roshi's students_", Kitsuma replied.

Tien cut off the telepathic link in frustration. Kitsuma kicked him in the crotch causing him to tumble off her.

"No fair!", Tien cried.

"Listen to what Roshi said", Kitsuma chided.

"No! You and the old man are insane!", Tien screamed as he leaped towards her. Kitsuma dodged but her stomach started burning.

"Ow! My stomach! Its burning!", Kitsuma said."Your cheating!"

"I am not!", Tien said as he scanned the audience, There! Chiaotzu was pointing at Kitsuma.

"Chiaotzu! Stop now!", Tien screamed.

"Chiaotzu was obeying my orders,Tien! Embrace your destiny! Murder that girl like the inferior mesuinu she is!", Shin yelled.

"You've got me wrong.", Tien said softly looking at Kitsuma." I'm no killer.

"Chiaotzu! Paralyze them both! I'll go finish this myself!", Shin grumbled.

"No! I...I won't do it...I WON'T harm Tien Shinhan!", Chiaotzu said defiantly, Kitsuma felt a twinge of admiration for Chiaotzu. How loyal Chiaotzu is! Shin picked up Chiaotzu by the back of the collar and made ready to hit him when a hand tapped his shoulder. Shin turned around in time to get a head butt to the head, the pressure was enough to crack Shin's glasses. Shin said a few curses under his breath and flew away, leaving the audience to stare in shock.

Tien held a hand to her, looking away, his expression ashamed. Kitsuma took it, and Tien pulled her up.

"I will not kill you...just dodge when the time comes.", Tien said voice impassive. Tien lifted off the ground and took up an unusual pose.

"TRI BEAM...HA!", Tien screamed.

Kitsuma jumped up high right as the beam enveloped the stage.

"Ah there you are.", Tien's voice rang out, Kitsuma opened up her eyes. and used her flying technique to slow her descent.

"You can FLY?", Tien asked shocked.

"Yes, I was born with the ability.", Kitsuma said voice impassive.

"Why do you want the title so badly?", Tien asked as Kitsuma prepared herself to tell the story.

...Flash back...

Kitsuma remembered the roof leaking and the electricity flickering on and off, it had been months since her parents were killed. Fending for herself was the hardest thing Kitsuma had ever encountered, after recovering from her parent's deaths, she had gotten over her depression. She had became an accomplished hunter in a few months, her life was so hard, but her determination was stronger. She had survived months on end by her hunting, fishing, and farming.

Kitsuma was strong, after weeks of preparing food for the winter she finally had enough to last her for years. Kitsuma finally had enough time to train, she wanted answers to why Tao had done it.

...End flash back...

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my act caused that much pain and suffering", Tien said as he purposely lowered himself to the ground.

"Tien Shinhan hit the ground first, he is therefore disqualified. Kitsuma is the winner.", the announcer said.

Author's note

Well what do you think so far? Do you like it? You've made me SO happy, 700 views! Please review!

Mesuinu= female dog.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tien decided to reverse all that he did, he couldn't bring back her parents but he could try to make her happy. After the ceremony all he could think about was how beautiful her laughter sounded to his ears, he really loved it when she laughed, her laughter was like pealing bells. He apparently changed and now Master Roshi took him on as a student, he had felt lonely in the past but now his heart felt filled. His eyes shifted to the beautiful woman walking a few feet from him now, he had wanted to kill her before, but now he could look at her without absolute loathing in his eyes. He was content.

"Oh! I forgot my grandpa's dragonball and power pole back at the tournament grounds!", Goku said.

"Oh no worries Goku! I'll get them for you.", Krillin said as they paused in front of the restaurant.

"Well...okay.", Goku said.

"Hurry back before Goku eats everything!", Kitsuma yelled as Krillin got further away.

"Don't worry about me!", Krillin responded.

The group entered the restaurant, they placed their orders and sat down, and a little while later the food arrived. Kitsuma noticed Goku picking at his food, he had never done that before, Kitsuma was about to ask but Yamcha beat her to it.

"Goku whats wrong? I've never seen leftovers on your plate.", Yamcha commented as Goku got up.

Kitsuma followed him all the way to the tournament grounds. She had read the kid's mind and saw a disturbing and gruesome sight, Krillin lay dead and beside him was Goku's power pole. The announcer was on the ground unconscious, but still alive. Kitsuma woke him up.

"Please don't kill me.", the announcer whined.

"Your fine, you were lucky you survived.", Kitsuma said soothingly. Tien wished she sounded like that when she talked to him, he was somewhat jealous.

"Ki...Kitsuma?", the announcer asked, Kitsuma coated her hands with a healing energy and healed the announcer as best as she could. Tien was in shock, she knew how to heal, where did she learn it?  
"How did you do that?", Tien asked.

"Another ability I was born with.", Kitsuma said.

"Can you heal me too?", Tien asked. He wondered what her hand would feel like against her chest.

"Sure!", Kitsuma said with a little grin. Kitsuma put her hand on Tien's chest and waited. When she felt his energy rise back up to normal she stopped. Tien looked at Kitsuma, he felt something rise in his chest. Tien watched as she took a few things out of her bag, one was a jar of some type of goop he'd never seen before and a ball of torn cloth.

"Whats that for?", Yamcha asked as he pointed to the jar.

"Its supposed to preserve and make this dead body smell better.", Kitsuma replied.

"Bulma may I have the dragon radar?", Goku asked as she took it out, he ran over there and grabbed it out of her hand, and ran off. While Kitsuma was wrapping up Krillin's dead body, Oolong discovered a clue, it was a paper with the word devil circled. Tien watched as Kitsuma applied the goop with a brush around Krillin's body.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!", said Oolong.

"What is it?", Yamcha asked.

"Not sure, but it has the word devil circled.", Oolong said.

"Wait, let me take a look at that!", Kitsuma said snatching the paper out of Oolong's hands.

"N...no I...it can't be!", Kitsuma stuttered, shaking in fear. Tien had never seen a face so terrified in his life.

"What is it?", Tien asked Gruffly.

"Its the crest of King Piccolo!", Kitsuma said out loud.

Author's note

What do you think so far? Next chapter ,The Dragonball hunt! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note

Um... This chapter is the hunt for the dragon balls, please enjoy this chapter as I have been writing endlessly on an iPad to bring you this spectacular chapter.

Chapter 18

Tien touched down in a rain forest, it was hot and all Kitsuma wore was a black sports bra and blue shorts. Kitsuma had other clothes in the backpack she had on her back but she was too lazy to change them. Tien noticed his new master ogling Kitsuma.

"Kitsuma, put a sweater on, your distracting Roshi!",Tien told her.

"Tien, I'd love to, but I'm too hot.",Kitsuma said.

"Is this a serious time to argue?",Roshi asked still ogling Kitsuma's chest.

Tien stepped in front of Kitsuma, he handed her his tank top.

"Here put this on, it's thin so you'll still be cool.",Tien said.

"Oh isn't that sweet, thanks Tien.",Kitsuma said genuinely While putting it on.

"Aw Man!", Roshi said disappointingly. success, Tien thought. Tien wished he had enough time to ogle Kitsuma, he was jealous. Kitsuma saw a monkey holding a dragon ball.

"There it is! Get the monkey!",Kitsuma yelled and chased the monkey. The monkey dropped the dragon ball Kitsuma chased the dragon ball. She watched as it fell the cliff, Kitsuma tried to slow herself down, she was close to the edge.

Kitsuma slipped, Tien panicked and dove down after her. Tien caught up to her and pulled her into his chest. The thought of Kitsuma dying made him seeth with anger at himself, he had saved her, but then he remembered she could fly.

Kitsuma turned to see Tien had rescued her. Kitsuma was shocked. Kitsuma looked at the dragon radar in her hands. The ball was at the bottom, Tien dove down and landed the rain forest was beautiful, Tien let Kitsuma go but his chest was still an inch from her back.

"It should be.", Kitsuma said looking around and ducked behind a shrub, Tien could see her rear end sticking out from behind the bushes.

"Ah. Here it is!", Kitsuma said proudly. She showed Tien the dragonball. Tien still had his eyes on her rear end, Kitsuma turned away attempting to hide her blush.

"Um, Tien?", Kitsuma asked and brought Tien out of his trance, He realized he had been looking at her rear end the entire time and blushed.

"Well we should get back to the others.", Tien said gruffly.

"Um shall we?", Kitsuma said offering her hand, Tien reluctantly took it and realized how tiny her hands were, he hadn't realized her hands were that tiny when he fought her in the tournament. his hands were ten times the size of hers. Tien followed her lead and lifted off the ground, when they got back. Kitsuma remembered Nankaski and Sitsuki recently joined the hunt.

"Have fun?", Nankaski and Sitsuki asked at the same time, their tones teasing.

"Shut up!", Kitsuma growled, her eyes started glowing.

"Kitsuma, calm down.", Tien said gently grabbing her arm.

"You two are lucky I decided to be merciful!", Kitsuma growled menacingly. The pair gulped at her threat, Tien looked at her in shock, she had never been that menacing before.

"one down six to go.", Kitsuma said as they piled into the plane. Sitsuki and Tien had switched places. Sitsuki was flying the jet.

Author's note

Um...I've been working hard to work on this fanfic. Next chapter: The hunt continues!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Team spent all the next day finding the dragon balls, Nankaski and Sitsuki kept teasing Tien and Kitsuma.

"Whatya been looking at, Lover boy?", Sitsuki asked.

"Good one", Nankaski said as he high fived Sitsuki.

Tien had his arm wrapped protectively around Kitsuma, but that seemed to drive their teasing to a whole new level. They had already found four of the dragon balls. Now they needed one more.

"Down there!", Roshi pointed, while Sitsuki landed roughly.

The rough landing woke Kitsuma up and Nankaski and Sitsuki were snickering with glee when Kitsuma was jostled awake but when they looked Kitsuma in the face they saw she was not amused. She got red in the face, she looked enraged, Nankaski and Sitsuki gulped in nervousness. Kitsuma felt the pressure of an arm wrapped around her shoulder, her face turned red as she realized who it was. Tien gently lifted his arm off her shoulder, when the pressure was off she tried to strangle Sitsuki. Tien quickly grabbed her and forced her onto his lap, Kitsuma apparently had other thoughts, she was thrashing and flailing her arms and legs.

"Let me at them! I'm gonna kill those misuinus!", Kitsuma said.

"Relax Kitsuma!", Tien said as he carried her out of the plane while her face reddened in humiliation.

"It should be under here", Roshi said pointed at the boulder.

"I'll get it, after all, I need to vent out my anger on something.", Kitsuma said as she punched the boulder, Tien thought she'd get hurt but thought better of it when he saw the huge boulder crack and shatter before his very eyes. Under it was the last dragon ball, Kitsuma looked at the dragon radar in her hand and gasped.

"What is it?", Tien asked looking over her shoulder, which wasn't very hard because she was a head shorter than him.

"King Piccolo is coming after our dragon balls!", Kitsuma and Roshi said at once.

"We need to relocate!", Kitsuma ordered like a drill sergeant, Tien tried to remember if she was ever this bossy, he couldn't remember. Everyone hopped in the plane and this time Kitsuma was driving, Nankaski and Sitsuki had chickened out. Kitsuma was flying like a mad woman, She had the plane on full speed. At last they landed on a barren green wasteland in the middle of nowhere.

"This should be safe.", Kitsuma said.

"You know I know the evil containment wave too Kitsuma. I could use it.", said Roshi.

"Its your life old fart, I could care less.", Kitsuma replied haughtily.

"Here King Piccolo would never suspect them to be right under his nose.", Kitsuma said as she buried them.

"Okay I have a plan, Chiaotzu you hide there. Roshi, me, and Tien will hide in this cave.", Kitsuma said as she pointed out the areas.

Tien and Kitsuma and Roshi went into the cave.

"Roshi, I don't see why we can't fight them head on!", Tien said.

"Well, King Piccolo is Dangerous, Its better if I handle it", Roshi said taking out a can of sleeping gas and sprayed them in the faces."That way, you'll be left to fight him if I fail."

"But Master!", Tien cried.  
"NO!", Roshi said as he exited the cave.

Author's note.

Well what do you think so far?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! This is 3picDragonBall! ^-^ I'm going to write chapters 20-25 of Loveable Leah's amazing story, ****_Trouble At The World Martial Arts Tournament_****! I hope my writing is just as good as Loveable Leah's. =D Sorry, my memory of Dragon Ball is a little rusty, and I'm afraid my internet is too slow to watch the episodes again. D= Anyway, enjoy the story! I hope it's up to your expectations! ^-^**

* * *

Tien growled as he tried to stand up, but something kept him from moving. His legs felt unstable –almost like jello.

"What's going on?" he shouted as he took a look at his wobbly legs. "I can't stand up." That's when Tien face-planted himself on the ground.

"Tien!" Kitsuma cried as she tried to reach out for him. She, too, was collapsed on the floor from exhaustion, though they hadn't done any activity that would cause them to lose all their energy.

"Wuh. . ." Sitsuki mumbled as he tried to balance himself, but ended up falling over Nankaski. Before they knew it, they drifted off to sleep.

_I only hope one of them wakes up and pays close attention to Master Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave, because if I fail to capture this demon, there will be no one else to save the world, _Master Roshi thought as he clasped his hands behind his back. When it came to fighting, he was a totally different man –almost like Launch's strange personalities. The old man stepped outside, revealing himself and awaited King Piccolo's arrival.

The loud roar of the aircraft's engine caught Roshi's attention. He watched as the ship slowly descend and softly touch the emerald-green grass. As brave as Roshi may seem, his heart pounded and his palms were sweaty. The door of the aircraft opened and the green alien walked down the steps.

"I'm only going to say this once, hand over the Dragon Balls," King Piccolo said as he sauntered closer to Roshi. A bead of sweat slid down of the turtle hermit's face. Roshi didn't reply. "Fine, anyway I think your time is just about up. You stand no chance against me. No one will stand a chance against me once I retain my youth once again."

"You'll never find the Dragon Balls! Kitsuma buried them deep into the Earth," Master Roshi smirked, but then realized he just gave away the secret. Quickly, his hands sprawled to his mouth, blocking whatever words may seep out.

King Piccolo grinned. Now he knows how to recover them without even laying a single finger on the old turtle hermit. The demon watched as Roshi constantly hit himself on the head, repeating the word 'stupid' over and over again.

"Let's get to it, old man, I don't have time for this," the demon growled.

"Don't get so feisty, you're old too. I'm just warming up," Roshi said as he shot a wicked-looking grin at King Piccolo. Roshi's hand swiftly dived into his pocket and he fished out a capsule.

"Don't tell me you're going to use an Earthling-made device to defeat me. I'm much more powerful than that."

"Are you sure?" Roshi questioned as he clicked the capsule and tossed it aside. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

King Piccolo smirked.

The capsule imploded and the smoke surrounded the capsule. All eyes were on the object that would seal away the demon once and for all. Through the smoke, King Piccolo saw the outline of the object. It was puny. The Namekian let out a loud laugh. Roshi let him. He didn't have much time before King Piccolo would notice that it was the rice cooker –the object that sealed him away.

In the cave, Kitsuma began to stir. When Roshi opened the can of Sleep-To-Go, Kitsuma was behind the big, bulky, Tien Shinhan, so not too much gas got to her lungs. She fluttered her eyes open and reached out for Tien's hand. Her gaze let him for a mere moment, so she could examine her surroundings. Surprisingly, she saw Master Roshi out there with King Piccolo. Both did not seem to have any signs of damage. That snapped her back to reality. She had to fight King Piccolo!

"Tien," Kitsuma mumbled as she tried her best to shake him awake. Her arms gave out on her, but her voice didn't. "Tien, wake up." Still, she got no reply. Gathering up the energy she had, she screamed into his ear, "TIEN, GET YOUR FAT BUTT UP NOW!"

Tien nearly jumped to his feet, but not quite. He had just woken up and the sleeping gas had an after-effect also.

"Finally, you sleep like Goku," Kitsuma said as she rolled her eyes.

Tien gave her a death-glare.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. My arms and legs are too tired to move."

Tien only nodded. He looked out of the opening of the cave and saw the two men.

"What is Roshi doing out there?!"

"I have no idea. I . . . wish . . . I could . . . just move!" Kitsuma shouted as she wrestled on the floor.

"Stop. I think Roshi doesn't want us to fight him. He's too strong. Even for you."

Kitsuma stopped and watched as the smoke from the capsule subsided.

_What is that? _Kitsuma thought. _Wait, is that a rice cooker?! Why on earth does Roshi need a rice cooker?!_

King Piccolo stopped laughing when he laid eyes on the electric rice cooker.

"No," he said to himself. He took an unsteady step back, but stepped forward again, knowing that you had to _know _the technique to _use _the technique. King Piccolo stared angrily at the rice cooker, not noticing that Roshi was charging up for the Evil Containment Wave.

"No way. He's going to use that Evil Containment Wave?" Kitsuma asked with wide eyes. "What is an Evil Containment Wave anyway?" She wished she didn't shrug off the old man, like she did.

"I'm guessing the rice cooker captures evil," Tien said in awe. He never doubted any techniques, for most of the time, they are very useful. "I think Master Roshi wants us to watch him."

The fighters' gazes locked on the battlefield.

_Almost there, just a few more. . . There. Ready or not King Piccolo, you are going to be locked up, once again, _Roshi thought. His breathing was heavy and his face was beaded with drops of sweat. _One shot. If I don't make this count, it'll be the end of the world._

"EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Roshi screamed as he sent a green blast towards the distracted Namekian. It wasn't over yet. Roshi moved his arms, the blast mimicking his motions. King Piccolo was yelling at the top of his lungs as his shape began to deform. Roshi moved his hands up and then down, aiming for the rice cooker. Once King Piccolo was inside the rice cooker, it would be all over. But that wasn't the case. Missing by an inch, Roshi slammed the demon _beside _the rice cooker. "No, this can't be," Roshi mumbled as he stumbled backward. He used up all his energy in that attack. The turtle hermit collapsed from exhaustion and lied on the lush green grass.

"No, he missed!" Kitsuma yelped.

King Piccolo was on his knees, eyes wide. He had lived! The old man missed the rice cooker. What a relief –for King Piccolo, that is.

"Ha! You missed! It's over for you," he said as he stood up.

"You won't win this, you demon," Master Roshi said. His body lacked of energy. "You will be silenced once and for all." And with that, Roshi's soul rose above his body and left to the Otherworld.

"Is he dead?" Tien croaked. He shifted his head to look at Kitsuma. He hadn't realized how emotionally strong she was. After Tao had killed her parents, that was probably the reason. Then Tien realized that Chiaotzu wasn't here. He knew Chiaotzu wasn't here, though. He was in a different cave, just as Kitsuma ordered him to. That meant he wasn't affected by the sleeping gas.

"What's up?" Kitsuma asked.

"Chiaotzu. He hasn't been affected by the gas," Tien said.

Kitsuma wrinkled her nose.

"Not _that _gas. Sleeping gas."

"And you're point is?" Kitsuma said impatiently.

"Chiaotzu can stop King Piccolo from wishing eternal youth."

Kitsuma's eyes grew wide. "But how?"

"He could shout out a different wish instead."

A smile crept across Kitsuma's face, not a nice smile, a devious smile.

"Then that's the plan," Kitsuma said as she tried to concentrate. Tien and Kitsuma were conscious, but not fully energized. She closed her eyes and tried to establish a connection between her and Chiaotzu.

_'Chiaotzu, can you hear me?' _Kitsuma asked telepathically.

_'Is that you, Kitsuma?' _Chiaotzu asked.

_'Yeah, it's me. We need you to do something. The old fart sent out some sleeping gas and we fell asleep. You have to wish for something else. Anything.' _Kitsuma ordered.

_'What do you mean? Is Tien with you? Is he ok?' _Chiaotzu said worriedly. He couldn't bear the thought of his best friend being harmed.

_'He's fine. When King Piccolo summons the Eternal Dragon, make sure he doesn't get his wish, alright?' _Kitsuma repeated.

_'Okay.' _Chiaotzu thought and Kitsuma cut herself off.

Little do they know that their plan would take a different turn.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wazzup? XD Yep, it's me again. Tired of me already? =O Too bad! =D 3picDragonBall is still here. O3O**

* * *

"Now where are the Dragon Balls?" King Piccolo mumbled to himself. "The old man said that they were around here somewhere."

Chiaotzu clung on the side of the cave, watching King Piccolo's every move. He had to think of a wish, but what? What was there to wish for? Krillin! Chiaotzu had nearly forgotten about his bald aquatint. He was going to wish Krillin back to life. Even Roshi!

King Piccolo started sending ki blasts all over the ground, making dirt fly. Chiaotzu squeezed his eyes shut as the dust began to fill the cave.

_I have to keep watching. I have to be ready_, Chiaotzu told himself. This was their last chance at saving the world. If Master Roshi says King Piccolo would practically be invincible when he gained his youth, then this was their only chance.

"Eternal Dragon, come out and grant my wish!" King Piccolo called. The seven, gleaming Dragon Balls began to emit a light. The crisp blue sky faded into black, like it was a stormy day. And then, as if lightning struck the balls, electricity shot out of them and the Eternal Dragon formed, swirling and turning. It amazed Chiaotzu. He moved himself closer the cave wall, wishing his friend was beside him.

_No! I have to be ready!_ Chiaotzu thought as he tip-toed to the cave's entrance.

"I hope Chiaotzu's ready," Kitsuma said with a flexed jaw.

"Don't worry. He won't let us down, I know it," Tien replied. A droplet of sweat trailed down the side of his face.

Kitsuma flip her hair, so it wouldn't get in her face. _I hope he won't let us down_, Kitsuma thought as she watched Chiaotzu slowly move towards the Dragon Balls.

"Why have you summoned me?" the dragon bellowed. His mouth slowly moved as if he weren't speaking those words at all.

"So the myth is true," King Piccolo smirked.

"State your wish so I may go back to my slumber."

"Fine, have it your way. I wish for-"

"Wait! I wish for Krillin and Master Ro-"

But he said it too slow. The demon had heard him. And shot a blast. From his fingertips. Right at poor Chiaotzu.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien cried as he tried to reach out for his friend, but he knew it was too late. "No, he's just a kid. It should've been me!" Tien shouted as he slammed a fist into the ground.

"Tien, I want you to know that you are my best friend. Forever. And. Always. . ." Chiaotzu whispered in his dying breath. Blood and tears dotted the boy's white face as Chiaotzu fell backward from the force of the energy blast. Chiaotzu's dead body skidded across the grass, leaving a trail of blood. He has now joined Master Roshi and Krillin in the Otherworld, never to see his best friend again.

"I'm going to kill him," Tien murmured. His fists were bawled and his knuckles were white. He was more serious than ever now. Tien had just seen his best friend –his first friend –killed. Worst of all, Tien couldn't do anything about it!

"Calm down, Tien. We will avenge Chiaotzu, I promise you, but this is not the time to pity ourselves. We still have another option, but I'm afraid we'll have to practice. Together," Kitsuma said, placing her small hand on top of Tien's. Tien looked at the calm girl who lay beside him. Kitsuma mouthed, 'The Evil Containment Wave'.

"Oooh. . . Making love, now are we?" Nankaski mumbled with a smile. His eyes were half open and he had a lopsided smile –a really lopsided smile.

"Shut up, Nankaski!" Kitsuma growled as she kicked in him the face.

"Ow!"

"I said shut up!" Kitsuma prepared another kick, but Tien pulled on her hand to get her attention.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean, Tien?" Kitsuma asked. She looked around, searching for King Piccolo, but he was nowhere in sight. "Oh."

"Let's see if we can get up," Tien said as he pushed himself off the ground. Slowly and clumsily, Tien got to his feet. From there, he helped Nankaski and Sitsuki stand up as well. He knew better than to help Kitsuma and her individualized ways.

When they all were on their feet, Tien rushed to Chiaotzu, hoping that he may still be alive.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted. His eyes were full of tears, but he didn't shed them. "Chiaotzu, please wake up! CHIAOTZU!"

Kitsuma watched as Tien cried over his best friend. Her arms were crossed and then she pulled out the weird gel she used on Krillin and began spreading it on Roshi.

_Yuck_, Kitsuma thought with her tongue sticking out. She opened one eye, so she could direct the gel, but kept one squeezed shut. When she was done, she turned around and saw Tien walking towards a small object. The rice cooker.

"Nankaski, Sitsuki, can you put this gel on Chiaotzu for me?" Kitsuma asked as she stretched out her arm with the pot of gel.

"Sure, that way you and Tien can kiss all day," Sitsuki said as he took the jar of gel.

Kitsuma ignored them. As much as she didn't like those two, she had better things to do than fight back.

"You think I could master the Evil Containment Wave?" Tien asked Kitsuma. Kitsuma doubted anyone else heard.

"Yeah, I think you can. You just have to practice," Kitsuma said with a hand on her hip.

"Then tell Bulma to pick up Sitsuki and Nankaski," Tien said.

"Why can't you?" Kitsuma countered, a little annoyed that she was doing all the work.

"Because I'll be going. Make sure you keep Nankaski and Sitsuki out of trouble. I'll do this alone," Tien said as he picked up the electric rice cooker. It was amazing that it was still in one piece.

That enraged Kitsuma. If anyone could master the Evil Containment Wave, it was her! Not Tien!

"Tien, I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. You'll need my help," Kitsuma said sternly.

"Why do I need your help?"

"Because I can cook."

"Fine, just hurry up. We don't have much time."

_'Bulma can you hear me? Can you pick up Sitsuki and Nankaski? And . . . . the bodies?' _Kitsuma asked.

_'What do you mean 'bodies'?!' _Bulma cried.

_'Oh, just come here and see for yourself. I'm going off to master the Evil Containment Wave. Don't follow us.' _Kitsuma ordered.

_'Wait, what to mean 'us'?' _Bulma asked, but it was too late, Kitsuma was already flying sky-high with Tien.

_I guess I have to go then_, Bulma thought. She plucked a capsule out of her pocket and threw it out into the field. And airplane took its place. _Heh, Kitsuma and Tien sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_'I can hear you!' _Kitsuma butt in telepathically.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Bulma shrieked. She realized it was Kitsuma's voice. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT OR I'LL LEAVE SITSUKI AND NANKASKI STRANDED! STRANDED, I TELL YOU!"

_'Just hurry up,' _Kitsuma told her.

"Just hurry up," Bulma mocked as she took off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Uh. . . this one is a bit short. xD I'm trying to write different stories and trying to update some of my own. ;-; But I have writer's block. ;D**

* * *

Tien landed in the midst of a forest, trying to find clear space so he could meditate. Kitsuma pushed a shrub leaf aside and made her way through, following Tien. Finally, they found a place where there was enough room.

"So what are we doing here?" Kitsuma asked as she sat down, along with Tien.

"I'm going to meditate," Tien said as he crisscrossed his legs.

Kitsuma's eyes grew wide. Meditate? What good would that do in a fight? "Why do you need to meditate?" she asked, trying to keep her temper at bay.

"I told you, you didn't have to come," Tien said as he closed his eyes and put his hands together.

Kitsuma's eye twitched, but she did not get into the position Tien was in. After 30 minutes or so, Tien was slowly elevating and it took another hour to see electricity flicking off him.

_What is he doing? _Kitsuma thought as she dodged the electric bolt that attempted to touch her leg. Kitsuma leaped back, trying to get some cover behind the bushes. This type of _meditating _was not the ones Kitsuma was familiar with. She thought it was supposed to be calm, but instead, Tien is shooting off lightning!

Kitsuma didn't want to bother him, so she just sat down and watched. Sooner or later, she fell asleep, but Tien was still at it.

Bulma landed and saw Sitsuki and Nankaski with gel all over their faces.

"Ha! I win," Nankaski said as he pointed to his face in victory.

_What the heck are they doing? _Bulma thought as she slid down the side of the aircraft.

"Hey, Sitsuki. Hi, Nankaski," Bulma said as she walked over. She saw Tien's companion on the floor, 100% sure that he was gone. Bulma's eyes searched around the area, trying to find more bodies, but only saw Roshi's. "Only two? Wow, Kitsuma got me really freaked. C'mon boys, haul them in the back."

Sitsuki and Nankaski looked at each other like the girl was crazy.

"Well? A small, fragile, pretty girl like me can't hold up so much weight," Bulma cooed as she made puppy eyes. Both boys sighed and began taking one person.

"I call Chiaotzu!" Nankaski shouted.

"No, I won, so I get to pick and I want Chiaotzu," Sitsuki yelled as he tried to pick up Chiaotzu.

Bulma closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. A vein was pulsing on the side of her head. All of the sudden, this _innocent _little girl was a vicious, mean, old woman.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND GET THEM IN THE PLANE?! SHEESH! I SHOULD'VE JUST LEFT YOU GUYS HERE!" Bulma screamed.

Nankaski and Sitsuki stopped and furrowed their brows. Sitsuki held Chiaotzu by the arms and Nankaski by the legs. Together, they brought both Master Roshi and Chiaotzu in the airplane.

"Finally! I was getting a sunburn out there! Do you know how delicate I am?" Bulma asked sharply.

Sitsuki and Nankaski groaned in the backseat. This was going to be a long way back to the hidden Kame House.

Kitsuma's eyes slowly opened, but it was clear she was still tired. She propped herself up and rubbed her eye, her vision still blurry from sleep.

"Tien?" Kitsuma asked softly. She doubted he had heard her, but he did. Tien opened his eyes and looked over at Kitsuma.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I thought of something."

"What is it?"

"I heard of a myth about something called Sacred Water. It makes you stronger."

"Stronger?" Tien asked.

"Yes," Kitsuma replied, "It's on Korin's Tower. I think Goku climbed it."

"Kitsuma, I don't think we have time."

"You don't have time!" Kitsuma snapped. "I do! I'm going to climb that tower. I can't sit here and watch you meditate! It's boring!" Kitsuma jumped to her feet. In the blink of an eye, she ran off in the direction of Korin's Tower.

Tien shook his head, not knowing what to do. He had a feeling that it would take days to climb it. They didn't have days. They didn't even have a second. King Piccolo was already out in the world, demolishing cities.

_I'm sorry, Kitsuma, I can't leave. I must continue my training. Chiaotzu needs to be avenge,_ Tien thought guiltily, not sending it out telepathically.

Kitsuma had her game face on and she was running a little too slow. She was expecting to see Tien behind her, but she sensed nothing.

_Fine, if he won't come with me, then I'll just have to climb it by myself_, Kitsuma thought as a tear trailed down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off. She didn't want to cry, but the tears came flooding out, like a broken dam.


	23. Chapter 23

**Whoa, I'm already in school and I have truckloads of homework. =D I have to walk to school and to home so I'm practically tired every day. xD I walk, well I don't know, almost two miles each way? A 40 minute walk –if you walk fast. Oh, well. I know, I am a Super Saiyan after all. ;D Anyway, onward with the chapter!**

* * *

Bulma took a seat and stared at the TV. King Piccolo was on air all over the world. He was claiming he'd destroy the cities, one by one. Bulma's eyes watered, hoping that the paper he was about to draw wasn't her hometown West City –where her parents were.

The whole room was still. Puar and Oolong even stopped their argument over who gets what cheese. Slowly, King Piccolo's hand rose and out came the paper. The suspense was already killing Bulma.

"WOULD HE JUST OPEN THAT SLIP OF PAPER ALREADY?!" Bulma shouted at the TV. Yamcha glanced over at her with surprise written on his face.

"Calm down, Bulma, this isn't the lottery. The more time he takes, the more time we have," Yamcha said.

Finally, King Piccolo took apart the last fold and he grinned as he saw what city he was out to destroy first. West City.

"I shall make my way there in the next three days," he said. And then, the screen went black. Static was all that was heard.

Bulma was standing up and she sank to her knees. Her arms where the only thing that supported her, but they too were shaking along with the rest of her body.

"We should call Kitsuma," Yamcha mumbled.

"What good with that do? We're all going to die!" Oolong shouted. In return, he received a nice fist in the head by Bulma.

"No we're not! We can count on Kitsuma, I know we can! Tien, too!" Bulma motivated.

"Yeah, but where's the kid? He's the most powerful of all!" Oolong countered. He crossed his arms and legs.

"Goku is alive! I know it!"

"Yeah, but we all know he's dead. He faced King Piccolo a while ago and he hasn't come back."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, OOLONG!"

Yamcha tried to break up the fight, but ended up falling over. He yelped in pain. His foot was still in very bad shape. So bad, even the gentlest touch would shoot agony right up the foot.

"Yamcha!" Bulma cried as she helped him stand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yamcha said with an eye closed. He winced in pain, but settled down after he was set on the couch. "Try to contact Kitsuma. By the way, where are Sitsuki and Nankaski?"

"Oh gosh, I forgot about them," Bulma said. She made a 360 and heard banging in the kitchen. Her expression became angry and she stomped into the kitchen and screamed, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Nankaski let out a scream and he fell over, sending the pot of boiling water into Sitsuki's face.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Sitsuki repeated over and over. He ran blindly around the kitchen, accidently tripping over Nankaski. The burning sensation was too much to bear. He didn't even care there was a scary-looking woman tapping her foot impatiently.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" Bulma snapped.

"Making Cup Noodles," Nankaski said while raising a Styrofoam cup.

Bulma face-palmed herself. "What are we going to do with you guys?"

Nankaski chuckled.

"So this is the legendary Korin's Tower?" Kitsuma asked as she tried to see the top. She used her hand to shade her eyes from the burning sun.

"That's right," Upa said.

"Thank you. Oh, and before I forget, do you know where Goku is?" Kitsuma asked. She swung the bag of supplies over her shoulder –the bag Upa and his father had packed for her.

"Yes, I have," Upa replied. He had not known that Kitsuma and the others had no knowledge of this.

"Really?!" Kitsuma cried. Her tears almost came bursting out again –almost. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know," Upa said, looking a bit confused.

Kitsuma wanted to slap that little boy, but she had better things to do, plus they were the ones who packed the supplies for her.

"Thank you, Upa," Kitsuma said as she placed her hands together and bowed. She waved good bye and began to start climbing at the base of the tower.

"Remember, no cheating!" Upa called.

Kitsuma smirked, not at the thought of Upa, but the thought of Goku still being alive.

_Where has he gone this time? _She thought as she reached out for the next stable graving to hold onto.

_'Hey, Bulma,' _Kitsuma said, sending her thoughts out so Bulma could hear.

_'Hey, what's up? Sitsuki burned himself, well, Nankaski burned him,' _Bulma said grumpily. _'Anyway, Whatcha doin?'_

_'I'm climbing Korin's Tower,' _Kitsuma replied.

_'Wait, wasn't that the tower Goku climbed and at the top he gotten stronger?' _Bulma asked curiously.

_'Yep, and that's what I'm planning to do,' _Kitsuma said. _'Goku is still alive.'_

_'WHAT?!'_

_'It's true. Upa saw him.'_

_'That's a relief.'_

_'What, you don't think I can handle King Piccolo on my own?' _Kitsuma said playfully.

_'Where's Tien?'_

_'He's not with me. He's doing his stupid meditating,' _Kitsuma said, almost angrily, but she controlled it.

_'Boys. They can be so rude sometimes. Don't worry, hun, Tien will fall head over heels for you, don't worry,' _Bulma said.

It was a good thing she was alone up here –her face was red-hot. She felt a little dizzy and light-headed, but Kitsuma forged ahead. With no reply from Bulma, Kitsuma continued her harsh climb up Korin's Tower.

In the forest, in the _exact _same spot, Tien meditated. Sparks shot everywhere, scaring the animals around the area. No one could see what was happening in his mind. Not even Kitsuma. This was no ordinary meditating –it was more of a simulation.

In Tien's mind, he was practicing the Evil Containment Wave. He pictured himself capturing King Piccolo successfully, but his mind always drifted to Kitsuma.

Tien shook his head and began to go back into topic, but it always slipped his mind and he pictured Kitsuma smiling. Kitsuma dying. Kitsuma _crying_.

The three-eyed man's eyes shot open as he tried to shake the image out of his head.

_No, I can't think of her right now! I must avenge Chiaotzu! King Piccolo must pay of what he's done! _Tien shouted at himself, trying to give himself a reminder of what his purpose was. But he just couldn't help but watch in his thoughts Kitsuma. . . _falling . _. . falling to her death.

"I'm coming Kitsuma!" Tien yelled as he released the bound energy that was tied to him. He launched himself off the ground and into the air, heading to the direction of Korin's Tower. He had to save her. She was the only thing he had left. The only friend he had. The one he truly loved.


	24. Chapter 24

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER! ;D**

* * *

A drop of sweat slides down the side of Kitsuma's face, but still, she goes head on. Climbing a vertical tower isn't easy –flying would be a more efficient choice, but if what Upa said is true, then she had to get to the top by climbing. Kitsuma reaches out for the next handhold. Her arms are weak and tired. She couldn't see the ground –only thick dense white clouds.

_I'm almost there_, she thought optimistically. As she elevated her leg, she lost her foothold and started plummeting down. _Darn it!_

Quickly, Kitsuma recovers and scrapes her hand across the engravings, trying to catch herself, but something swooped from under and caught her.

"Tien?!"

Tien held Kitsuma in his arms with a straight face. His expression showed no feeling, whatsoever. Kitsuma looked at her companion softly. Kitsuma thoroughly examined Tien.

Even though his face may seem emotion-free, there are some scars leaking out feelings. Hurt. If you looked close enough, he has bruises and scars that would probably never heal. He had been through a lot. He had seen murders. He had tried to stay strong, tried to please Master Shen and Mercenary Tao, but he couldn't help but feel guilt. Kitsuma realized that . . . maybe she and Tien weren't so different after all.

Tien waited patiently for Kitsuma's famous outbursts.

"Thanks," Kitsuma mumbled, just low enough for Tien to hear. She quickly took interest in looking at her hands. They were bloody.

"No problem," Tien stuttered. He looked wide-eyed at Kitsuma.

"But we aren't supposed to cheat to climb the tower," Kitsuma said.

"It doesn't matter. This is about the world. It's on the line. Does it matter if we cheat?" Tien asked.

Kitsuma thought about it for a while. "No."

"Good, then let's go."

Tien gently held Kitsuma's hand as she used her energy to uphold herself. Then, the two took off up to the top of Korin's Tower.

* * *

"I've got to warn my parents!" Bulma screeched as she rushed out the door, only to get caught by Yamcha and Puar. "Let go of me!"

"Bulma, just chill! We'll figure something out!" Yamcha said as he slung Bulma over his shoulder.

"Let go of me, Yamcha!" Bulma cried as she pounded her fists onto his back. Really, to him, it was more of a massage than a punch. "Or I'll call the cops to arrest you!"

Yamcha sighed. "Boys, I have a task for you," he said to Nankaski and Sitsuki. The two boys looked up at Yamcha from their game of Go-Fish.

"What?" Sitsuki asked. Under his bandages, he could barely hear Yamcha, but heard Bulma loud and clear.

"Lock Bulma in the closet please," Yamcha smirked. Bulma froze.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM TOO BEAUTIFUL FOR THIS!"

Nankaski grinned and looked at his friend, who nodded.

"Okay," they both said.

* * *

"I think I can see the top!" Kitsuma cried happily. Her energy was almost out. She was running on fuel she didn't have.

Tien didn't reply.

They landed. Apparently, Goku and Master Korin were having a conversation, but it was cut short.

"Goku, who are these people? Don't tell me they work for Piccolo!" Master Korin said.

Goku turned around with his arms behind his head.

"Oh, no. They're friends of mine. That's Kitsuma-" Goku pointed to Kitsuma –"and that's Tien," Goku said while pointing to Tien.

The cat let out a deep breath.

"And I'm guessing you're here for the Ultra Divine Water, too."

Kitsuma nodded. "Yes, we have to. In order to beat King Piccolo!"

"Fine, then. I guess Yajirobe, you're off the hook," Master Korin said while waving Yajirobi off.

"Yes! Finally!" Yajirobe said as he kicked back and relaxed on one of the chairs which collapsed under his weight.

Goku snickered.

"Shut up, spike-head!" Yajirobe raised a fist, trying to frighten the kid, but Goku ended up rolling over and started laughing even harder.

"This way," Master Korin said as he started walking.

Kitsuma looked over at the cat and started following without telling Tien or Goku, but Tien noticed. Goku was as clueless as a monkey eating a banana. Tien gently scooped Goku up with his foot, tossed him onto his shoulder. Goku was still laughing.

"Once you're in, you can't come out until you've completed the quest," Master Korin said. He stopped right in front of a pot. Kitsuma almost didn't see the cat, so she stopped abruptly with Tien bumping into her.

"Sorry," Tien mumbled. He adjusted Goku, who had peed his pants.

"When you come back, I'll lower this rope for you." Master Korin held up a long rope that didn't look too sturdy.

"Okay!" Goku said. He stopped laughing and slid down Tien's shoulder. With that, Goku jumped, did a front flip, and dove into the pot.

Kitsuma took a deep breath, ran, and dove into the pot. Tien stood there, blushing.

"Well aren't you going to go in there?!" Master Korin asked.

"I don't think I can fit," he mumbled.

Master Korin smacked Tien's backside and off Tien dove into the pot, barely fitting through.

Goku landed and moved out of the way so Kitsuma and Tien could land safely. Kitsuma felt herself plummet, but managed to get her feet to the right position. She landed with a loud thud. Kitsuma's landing managed to crack the ice.

"Whoops," she said with her eyes as big as saucers. She stood up and brushed her hands off. "Let's just go fin the dumb water," Kitsuma said as she strode by the two boys who were staring at her.

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Bulma shouted as she threw her fists against the door.

"Nope, I'm sorry, miss, we can't," Sitsuki said. He had shades on and a toothpick peeking from the corner of his mouth.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN POLICE OFFICERS AND THIS ISN'T EVEN A JAIL!"

"Miss, you have the right to remain silent," Nankaski said.

Bulma sighed. With her her back against the closet wall, it was gonna be a long day.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! LL is back again to bring you this epic chapter! I also have an important message that I'd like to share with you, If you guys are interested I'll let you help me write a chapter of one of my fanfics.

* * *

Chapter 15

Kitsuma clutched herself and tried to keep warm from the cold, they had entered the cave and Goku started sniffing the air as was Kitsuma.

"What are you guys doing?", Tien asked.

"I smell water.", Kitsuma said.

"What how?", Tien asked as Goku paused at a corner and waited, he then threw his fist around the corner and the sound of flesh hitting flesh went through Kitsuma's sensitive ears.

'Well due to me being a demon, I have exceptional senses', Kitsuma told him telepathically.

"Master Roshi?", Goku asked, Kitsuma knew that was **NOT **Roshi because not only had she seen him die, if it was the real Roshi he would be groping her right now.

"In the flesh.", Fake-Roshi said as he led them down a path there was the Kame house standing there, something wasn't right.

'Tien, something isn't right.', Kitsuma said to Tien telepathically.

'I was thinking the same thing.', Tien replied.

Kitsuma was interrupted from her thoughts when Goku entered the "Kame" house, all their friends were there including Nankaski and Sitsuki.

"Kitsuma! We missed you!", the pair said, they would never say something like that to her, apparently Tien was thinking the same thing because next thing Kitsuma knew he was right behind her with both arms wound protectively around Kitsuma's waist. Kitsuma's face turned a cherry tomato red, she was obviously unused to people showing compassion towards her. Goku and the others were having an argument when Goku called them cowards, Kitsuma announced their departure.

"Come on! We have to go!", Kitsuma said dragging Tien towards the entrance.

"Tien! Don't go!", A voice rang out.

"Chiaotzu?", Tien asked attempted to break Kitsuma's grip to run towards Chiaotzu, but her grip remained steady.

"Tien, this isn't real, I'm real.", Kitsuma said as Tien pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, Kitsuma-chan, lets go!", Tien said, gently dragging Kitsuma after him and Goku, Roshi followed them outside.

"You cannot have the sacred water! Its not for humans!", Roshi growled.

"Well there's one exception!", Kitsuma said proudly.

"Huh?", was fake- Roshi's first reply.

"Oh yeah, thats right, I'd almost forgot about that little exception.", Tien said smirking at Kitsuma.

"What are you talking about?", Roshi demanded in anger.

"I'm a full-blooded demon!", Kitsuma said proudly.

"It doesn't matter!",Roshi growled throwing boulders at the trio, goku slipped off the edge and held onto the edge, Kitsuma was hit by a huge boulder on the head and flew over Goku then started falling.

"Kitsuma!", Tien yelled, he had already almost lost her once he didn't want to lose her at all, it was then he realized he had fallen for her. Tien barely saw the boulder flying towards him and didn't have enough time to dodge it thus taking it on full force, Kitsuma had regained consciousness after Tien had yelled her name, she saw him falling and caught his ankle.

"Let them go, save yourself.", Roshi said.

"I'll never let them go!", Goku said defiantly, Roshi just dissipated the small bit of cliff that Goku was holding all of a sudden broke off and the trio was falling, but seconds later Kitsuma landed on the ground without a scratch on her.

"Tien, wake up! So help me Kami if you die on me,after we revive Chiaotzu I'll put him out of his misery!", Kitsuma yelled, Tien jumped out of his unconscious state.

"Kitsuma, Tien, I think we've found the sacred water.", Goku said.

"Congrats, you've passed the test, you may now drink the sacred water, but I have to warn you, none have survived.", A voice sounded out in the darkness.

"Oh well I might as well take that chance.", Kitsuma said with a proud smirk, "I'm a full blooded demon."

Kitsuma saw a small table with a teapot and poured three cups of a black liquid which was the sacred water.

"Wait! Kitsuma!", Tien cried.

"Hmmm, no. I will drink this.", Kitsuma said scanning Tien's mind and handed them their cups.

"All right I suppose we'll try. For Chiaotzu.", Tien softly muttered.

"And Krillin and Master Roshi.", Goku added.

"And every other life that bastard has taken.", Kitsuma finished.

Then they all downed their cups.

* * *

Tien felt a large amount of pain, the others were screaming and soon his screams joined them. If it weren't for the fact that Kitsuma had fallen next to him he would probably succumb to the pain. He felt the pain suddenly go away, he felt odd.

"Are we alive?", Kitsuma asked.

"Be more optimistic, of course we are!", Tien said while placing Kitsuma in a bone-crushing hug.

"Won't you two get a room? We have to get out of here and go to the place where Korin is waiting, remember?", Goku asked.

"Of course, lets go.", Kitsuma said while disentangling her arms from Tien's and pushing him off her.

"Hey! I wasn't finished hugging you yet.", Tien said with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Tien? Are you blushing? Wow you really are, where is a camera when you need one, this would've made an excellent picture to show Chiaotzu!", Kitsuma chortled. While Goku used his power pole, Tien had scooped Kitsuma into his arms and flew along with Goku's power pole. Tien looked down at Kitsuma in his arms and was amused by what he saw, Kitsuma had a huge blush on her face, it was so comical he started laughing.

"Whats so funny?", Kitsuma asked.

"You. Your blushing", Tien snickered.

"Am NOT!", Kitsuma yelled.

"Are too!", Tien yelled back.

"Guys, can't you stop fighting for once, we're almost there.", Goku said.

"Hn, fine.", Kitsuma and Tien said at the same time.

They entered the cave where Korin was waiting with the staff to pull them up, instead Tien grabbed Goku and cradled Kitsuma in the other arm and flew out back into Korin's tower, Korin was surprised by their sudden appearance and saw Tien had Kitsuma cradled in his arm and started snickering silently.

"Whats so funny?", Kitsuma asked with a glare, her cheeks were still red.

"You in Tien's arms!", Korin said looking at Kitsuma's red face.

"ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!", Tien and Kitsuma yelled at the same time, both of their faces were red. Tien let Kitsuma go and faced the other way in embarrasment.

"So how do you feel?", Korin asked.

"Different, its as if we could sense him, its like we're at peace with the world.", Kitsuma and Goku replied at the exact same time.

"I have a present for Goku. FLYING NIMBUS PRESENT DAY!", Korin yelled.

"Nimbus?", Goku asked and suddenly a giant yellow cloud appeared,"Go on Goku find one you like."

"You can ride them?", Kitsuma asked.

"You can but you must be pure of heart in order to.", Korin said.

"Hn, I don't think Kitsuma is pure hearted.", Tien said.

"Well there is one way to find out.", Korin said and before Kitsuma had time to blink she was right above the giant nimbus cloud.

"Waaaa!", Kitsuma said and began her descent, she landed on top of the giant cloud.

"Alright you can pick one out too.", Korin told her.

When they both picked one out they went on the hunt for King Piccolo.

...To be continued...

* * *

How did you like this chapter, a special thanks to 3picdragonball for the chapters she wrote, please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey LL here with chapter 26, I know its been a while since I added chapter 25 but I've got other fanfiction to work on, but here as promised, the fight you've all been waiting for! Goku, Kitsuma, and Tien VS King Piccolo.

* * *

Chapter 26

Kitsuma and Tien, well actually Tien was doing most of the flying, because Kitsuma had wasted most of her energy from flying and she needed to rest up for the fight anyway after rescuing the Ox-King and Chichi, Kitsuma, Tien, and Goku continued to the palace where the evil King Piccolo was staying.

"King Piccolo! We're here to stop your evil reign of terror!", Kitsuma yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Ha, and what do we have here? A puny human female, a tiny boy, and well, the third seems to be a mutant. Aww, isn't that cute, the mutant has the puny girl in his arms.", King Piccolo said sarcastically, "I'll send one of my children to take care of these three."

"What the hell is he? A Yoshi?", Kitsuma asked while watching King Piccolo spit out an egg.

"Whats a Yoshi?", Tien asked stupidly.

"A Yoshi is a green dinosaur-like creature, but oh wait he's too ugly to be a Yoshi.", Kitsuma said, "No time for this, we should fight, look the egg is hatching."

Sure enough as Kitsuma had said, the egg was hatching, out came a little green creature that started growing bigger until it was full-grown and had on purple gi pants.

"You shall be called Drum. Now attack these people, that is your first task.", King Piccolo commanded.

"I'll take care of this.", Kitsuma said.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, Drum, take it easy on her, I wouldn't want to ruin such a pretty face.", King Piccolo said, Tien growled, "Whats this? Aww, how cute, the mutant seems overprotective of the little girl, come on little one, lets see what you've got."

Kitsuma ran forward and in one swift movement beheaded the creature then mercilessly, Tien didn't like this side of her.

"Hmmm, you are more powerful than I estimated, but can you go against me?", King Piccolo asked.

"No Kitsuma!", Tien yelled, but it was too late, Kitsuma had already charged.

Kitsuma punched King Piccolo in the face and rammed her elbow in his gut, then she proceded to kick him in the shins (Namekians don't have you know whats so I put shins) While King Piccolo was doubled over in pain, Kitsuma threw a really strong uppercut under his chin, King Piccolo flew in the air for a few seconds then backflips and lands gracefully on his feet.

"You filthy KISAMA! You'll pay for that!", King Piccolo yelled in outrage, while wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, "But I must say, I'm quite impressed, a tiny girl with all that strength, I never suspected it."

"Why thank you.", Kitsuma mock-bowed, Tien felt a surge of pride at Kitsuma's defiance.

'That's my girl', Tien thought to himself with a blush on his face.

"I heard that Tien!", Kitsuma said, making Tien blush even deeper.

"Kitsuma...not now.", Tien said, "You need to continue fighting, remember that you still need to keep your guard up."

"Yeah Tien I know.", Kitsuma said, looking back at him from the corner of her eye but it was too late, King Piccolo stretched out his arm and grabbed Kitsuma by her neck.

"Kitsuma! Why you bastard!", Tien yelled in outrage as both he and Goku launched themselves at King Piccolo who happened to be distracted with his daunting task of strangling Kitsuma to death. Which was pretty hard because Kitsuma was a half-blood demon, her neck was oddly muscular for a female, Tien thanked Kami for her strong neck, seeing as it was the only obstacle that prevented King Piccolo from snapping it.

"So I have your friend in my grasp, what are you going to do about it?", King Piccolo asked, stupidly not paying attention to the way Kitsuma was gripping his arm as she bared her fangs and prepared to bite down on his arm, which she did, King Piccolo let her neck go. "Ah! What was that?!"

"Feel that? I'm half demon you bastard.", Kitsuma said. " You should've known by my inhuman strength. Even with my fangs you still could've made a guess."

"Hm, I should've known, no human female could possibly be that strong.", King Piccolo said mostly to himself.

"I know, right?", Kitsuma asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"Meh. (A/N: Sorry my dad kinda rubbed off on me)", King Piccolo said.

"Hm, mind if I take over, Kitsuma?", Goku asked.

"Sure Kid, remember to fight full-power, this bastard is ridiculously powerful!", Kitsuma said. "Even though he's a Yoshi."

"I'm NOT a big green dinosaur!", King Piccolo yelled in outrage.

"Well you sure sound like one", Kitsuma quipped. "The resemblance between you and a Yoshi is quite humorous."

"What-", King Piccolo began but was cut off as Goku gave him an upper-cut to the chin just as Kitsuma had done.

"Yeah! Kick his Butt Goku!", Kitsuma cheered." Break his arm for attempting to kill me!"

' Is it just me or is Kitsuma getting a little too violent about this?', Tien asked himself. Tien felt uncomfortable with this version of Kitsuma. He recalled the story that Kitsuma said about her real parent's deaths, King Piccolo had been the one who ended their lives. So that's why she was acting so violent, Tien felt pity for Kitsuma, her real parents had died when she was only a few months old, her adoptive when she was only five, somehow Tien felt really guilty about what he had done to her adoptive parents.

"Holy cow!", Tien was pulled out of his thoughts by what Kitsuma was pointing at, King Piccolo had grown to be at least the size of a sky scraper.

* * *

Ohhhh, cliff-hanger I am SO evil! XD, Well What will happen during the next chapter, You'll find out soon enough, Remember to R&R.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey, LL here bringing you a new epic fight, its part 2 of the epic fight with King Piccolo. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger last time but I just couldn't resist! XD Anyway, on with chapter 27!

* * *

Chapter 27

Kitsuma watched as King Piccolo grew to be the size of a skyscraper. Her eyes were wide with fright, she looked at Tien.

"Holy cow! Look at how tall King Piccolo got!", Kitsuma said still wide eyed.

"Yeah I know.", Tien said, "I hope Goku can beat him."

"Me too.", Kitsuma said.

"Yeah, lets just hope.", Tien said while placing one of Kitsuma's tiny hands into one of his own ridiculously large ones. Kitsuma looked up at Tien with a spark in her grey green eyes.

"If Goku can't beat him then I will.", Kitsuma said confidently.

"Kitsuma, usually I respect your judgment, but right now I think you are just plain crazy.", Tien said.

"Its just how I am, I'm just plain crazy.", Kitsuma said mimicking Tien's voice perfectly.

"That is so not funny.", Tien said, trying his best to mimic Kitsuma's voice.

"Man Tien, you are really bad at trying to mimic me.", Kitsuma said, "Why I think you sound like Bulma."

"Hey, I take offense to that you know.", Tien said, "I do not sound like that blue-haired she devil."

"Now that I take offense to.", Kitsuma said whipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry Kitsuma, I kinda forgot you aren't human. Its quite easy to forget sometimes.", Tien said.

"You are forgiven Tien, I know its easy to forget. At one point I actually thought I was human.", Kitsuma said.

"Yeah, I know, that was kind of weird.", Tien said, "It was kind of funny too, seeing your face when Shin revealed your secret that you didn't even know about yet."

"Yeah, it kinda was.", Kitsuma said.

"Hm, Kitsuma?", Tien asked.

"Yes Tien?", Kitsuma asked.

"Have you been masking your real power?", Tien asked casually.

"W-what are you accusing me of?", Kitsuma stuttered.

"Have you?", Tien asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that.", Kitsuma said with a proud smirk, "It only gets triggered when I'm majorly pissed off."

"Would you be pissed if I attacked King Piccolo head on right now?", Tien asked.

"Yeah, I'd be so pissed I'd want to kill you.", Kitsuma said, but it was too late, Tien had already charged," TIEN!". Kitsuma powered up and followed Tien, "Tien Shinhan you get back here, I don't want to see your sorry ass all bloody and burned."

"Kitsuma, if I don't do this you'll never unlock your full potential.", Tien said.

"Tien! No way man!", Kitsuma said defiantly while pulling him into a full-nelson, "No Tien, I'm not letting you do this!", Tien struggled under Kitsuma's grip, "I'm not letting you go because if I do you'll try the same thing you tried to do just seconds ago."

"Gosh, your way more smart that I originally thought.", Tien teased, "I really didn't expect that of you."

"Ah, I take offense to that.", Kitsuma said," But right now I really don't care, I'll kick your ass straight to the top of Korin's tower and back when we win this fight."

"Good luck with that.", Tien said, still trying to break Kitsuma's iron grip, " I doubt you'll ever succeed."

"Hm, I'm more powerful than you, remember?", Kitsuma asked while tightening her grip on his arms.

"Oh yeah, I bet you are.", Tien said sarcastically, "Aren't all females weak?"

"Not all of 'em, I bet you I can win a fight against you.", Kitsuma said, "Even without using my full strength."

Kitsuma looked towards the battle, Goku was holding his ground pretty well for a boy his age. Kitsuma knew that he had gotten stronger after drinking the sacred water but this, this was unbelievable. He was far stronger than any boy should be, Goku wasn't human, she had to give him that.

"Whoa, look at him go.", Tien said in astonishment, " He's really strong, especially for a mere child."

"Yeah I know, my instincts tell me that the boy is not human.", Kitsuma said.

"Aren't instincts overrated?", Tien asked.

"Most are, but mine aren't, mine are almost always correct.", Kitsuma said.

"Hm, you think Goku will win?", Tien asked.

"Most definitely.", Kitsuma said, "That boy is special."

"Yeah, he is.", Tien said, "He's way stronger than he looks."

"I know, he's way stronger than I originally thought, it seems he grows stronger with every fight.", Kitsuma said.

"Holy cow Kitsuma, when did you become so wise?", Tien asked with sarcasm.

"Just now.", came Kitsuma's sarcastic remark, "When do you think? When you murdered my adoptive parents, Dumbo."

"Hey, since when are you calling me a Dumbo?", Tien asked," You are being such a hypocrite."

"Oh no you didn't!", Kitsuma said.

"Oh yes I did.", Tien replied, as he noticed Kitsuma had started to kick the pressure points on his legs to make him unable to walk or fly, Tien cried out in pain.

"You stay here, I'm going to fight alongside Goku.", Kitsuma said, "Don't break a leg."

"Haha, very funny.", Tien said with heavy sarcasm as he clutched his left leg into his chest.

"Yeah it is.", Kitsuma said,"I've got to go fight now.", Kitsuma bent down and gave Tien a peck on the cheek before flying off to the fight.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is too short, I'm going to skip a few weeks after the battle with King Piccolo after this. Please review.


End file.
